The present invention generally relates to diagnostic procedures and devices used prior to radiation therapy. This invention generally consists of a catheter with a balloon attached to its distal end. It is intended to be inserted into living body cavities through existing body orifices. Once the catheter and its balloon are inserted in the prescribed manner into the body cavity, the balloon is inflated to mark the boundary of the body cavity during radiographic examination. The inflated balloon may also be used to move, push, or otherwise manipulate body tissue during the radiation therapy or diagnostic procedure.
Because the rectal, esophageal, bladder and other larger body cavities do not tend to branch off like blood vessels and do not require percutaneous insertion, this invention is fundamentally distinct from devices such as those use for angioplasty, angiography, and the like. This invention is generally unique in design for its intended applications.
This invention is intended to have a plurality of functions. It may be used to identify the boundary of a body cavity or otherwise provide reference to assist the physician in identifying the appropriate treatment area. It may also be used to manipulate a body cavity to assist the physician in identifying the appropriate treatment area or to push tissues out of the treatment area. The invention permits the introduction of air or of various diagnostic fluids free from risk that toxins or other contaminants could contact the patient. Also, the invention can be used in a variety of body cavities.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a significantly improved diagnostic tool and procedure for radiation therapy in or near body cavities accessible through existing orifices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method to provide the physician with a view of the body cavity during radiographic viewing, such as X-ray radiography.
Another object of this invention is to enable the physician to move, push or otherwise manipulate body tissue for the purpose of improved diagnoses or therapy.
Another object of this invention is to enable introduction of radiographic fluids or air into the body cavity of the patient without subjecting the patient to risk from those radiographic fluids.
Another object of this invention is to permit the physician to tailor the size of the balloon to the particular diagnostic requirements of the body cavity through the use of a slidable clip or the like
Another object of this invention is that the slidable clip, when included, may be made of a radiopaque material to enable radiographic marking of the opening into the body cavity.
Another object of this invention is to maintain the position of the diagnostic balloon through the use of a smaller balloon located within a larger, primary balloon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device and method suitable for use in the bladder by providing an elongated insertion catheter having drainage characteristics.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method which allows the provision of radiopaque reference lines at desired locations within a variety of body cavities.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.